You're Kraken Me Up
You're Kraken Me Up is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the first episode of Internet Season 4, and the 79th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Russell serenades Giggles on a boat ride. We find out just how much of a sucker for love he truly is. Meanwhile, Lumpy fulfills his lifeguard duties and jumps in at the first sign of danger. Will he get sucked into trouble too? The new season of Happy Tree Friends officially kicks into high gear! Expect more episodes, games and even some NEW surprises! Stay tuned… Plot It is a warm, sunny day at the beach, and Pop, Cub, and Petunia are obviously having fun along the shore. On lifeguard duty, Lumpy looks through his binoculars and spots Giggles and Russell set out to sea on a boat, having a lovely date. They lower an anchor, which, unfortunately, lands on a Giant Squid, waking it up and provoking it. As Russell seduces Giggles with a charming song from his ukulele, his hook suddenly breaks the strings, prompting Russell to fix the situation. But as he does so, the Giant Squid grabs onto Giggles' body and head, decapitates her, and places its tentacle in her head with one of its suction cups sticking out of her mouth, impersonating her. Russell fooling Russell by stealing Giggles' head/identity.]] Unaware of what had happened, Russell gives "Giggles" a flower, and she leaps on him and "kisses" him, to his obvious delight. However, the suction cup sucks some of Russell's skin off, taking him by surprise. Under the boat, another tentacle pushes out the cork covering a small hole on the bottom of the boat, grabs one of Russell's wooden legs and pulls him halfway through the hole, making him scream in agony and plea of help. Lumpy witnesses this and jumps off his lifeguard chair to go to duty, accidentally killing Petunia in the process by decapitating her with her U.V. Cub, who has buried Pop's body in the sand (leaving nothing but his head exposed), notices Petunia's severed head and wonders about it. Before Lumpy can reach the boat, however, it is pulled underwater, and Lumpy dives in to save Russell. However, when he returns back to the beach, he only manages to bring the Giant Squid's tentacle (the same one with Giggles' severed head), with Russell strangely nowhere to be found. Thinking that it is actually Giggles, he blows air into Giggles' "mouth", allowing the Giant Squid to rip off a patch of skin from Lumpy's mouth. The tentacle then starts to put its suction cup on Lumpy's lips. Everybody mistakes this attack for some very hot lip action, so they begin cheering. with his supposed wife, unaware that she is still controlled by the Kraken.]] At Lumpy's house, he is shown with a bunch of red patches covering his body, showing that the tentacle "kissed" him quite a few times. The tentacle with Giggles' head on it is lying in his bed (queen-sized), suggesting that Lumpy and "Giggles" are married/dating since they are sleeping together. Lumpy then hears crying in the distance. It turns out to be coming from a baby bed, which contains another tentacle, this time with the severed head of Cub on it, apparently playing the role of Lumpy and "Giggles'" baby. Lumpy then gives "Cub" some milk, who somehow begins sucking it down. Moral "If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, its meant to be." Deaths #Giggles is beheaded by a giant squid. #Petunia is decapitated with her U.V when Lumpy jumps on her. #Russell is forced through a hole in his boat and likely drowns in the ocean. (Debatable and death not seen) #Cub is beheaded by the giant squid. (Death not seen) Injuries #A patch of Russell's skin is ripped off by the suction cups on the squid's tentacles. #Lumpy has patches of skin ripped off by the giant squid's suction cups. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 5''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''4 *Total Rate: 55.55% Destruction #Russell accidentally cuts the strings on his ukulele with his hook. #A cork is seen covering a hole in the row boat, meaning that at some unknown point, a hole was punctured in the bottom of Russell's boat. #The Giant Squid sinks and breaks apart a row boat. Goofs #Lumpy has a starring card in the intro, even though he appears on the featuring card. #Although Russell appears in this episode with a big role, he is missing in the opening. ##He should have had either a co-starring or featuring role. #Pop has more of an appearance role, but since he and Cub are considered a duo, they cannot be listed separately. #When Russell tosses the anchor into the water, a rope is clearly visible, but once Russell starts playing with his ukulele, the rope is suddenly missing. #In Sea What I Found, Russell gets up to change his peglegs, showing that they are not attached to him but in this episode, when the giant squid grabs Russell by the pegleg, it does not come off. #Russell's boat appears to be larger than usual when the Squid begins attacking him. #The skin torn from Russell's face disappears when the Squid pulls Russell through the hole in the boat. #When Petunia gets decapitated by her U.V. it also cuts through Petunia's tail, but her tail isn't bleeding at all. #Cub's safety pin switches positions once, when he notices Petunia's head. #Lumpy's mouth was on the Squid's suction cup when he was resuscitating Giggles, meaning that his snout should not have been ripped off. #When Russell's skin was torn off it, was still connected to the Squid's suction cup, but none of the skin around Lumpy's mouth is visible on the suction cup when the same thing happens to him. #Lumpy has his teeth in his snout near his nostrils, even though this has never been the case for his nose in past episodes. , where it is clearly shown as a proof that the second picture is a goof.]] #It is unknown how Cub's severed head made crying noises. #Ellen Connell is listed in the voice credits instead of Lori Gee. #The "its" in the moral should have an apostrophe. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2013 Episodes Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Beach Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:No Trees Category:More Focus